Please, Just Open Your Eyes
by GamerGirl929
Summary: An anonymous prompt from Tumblr, Brenna is involved in a car accident that leaves her in a coma. Greer sits by her hospital bed telling her stories about their relationship, will Brenna wake up?
1. Chapter 1

**_Anon Request: Brenna gets into a car accident and Greer rushes to the hospital but Brenna's in a coma, and Greer tells her old stories of them together and she tells her she loves her, for the first time. _**

I got the text when I got home from school, and what felt like minutes later I was at the hospital. I rushed through the ER doors, and was caught by Ms. Carver and April, both in tears, their faces made my heart sink.

Ms. Carver sniffed softly, as April stepped forwards, tears streaming down her own cheeks.

"Ummmm… It appears that, Brenna was in an accident on the way home from school, some guy just… Ran a stop sign and slammed into the driver's side of the car…" April whispers her voice cracking every so often. She shakes her head slowly, trying to compose herself, I can feel hot tears sliding down my own face as well. Why her…?

The doors to the ER opens and a man in a white lab coat moves towards us.

"Sara, I came as soon as I heard… Where is she? Have you heard anything?" The man in the lab coat asks as I watch the interaction between Ms. Carver and the man.

"Greer this is our Uncle George, Uncle George this is Greer, Brenna's girlfriend." April introduces us, and George shakes my hand, "sorry we have to meet under these circumstances…" I nod slowly fresh tears still coating my cheeks.

"I'll go see what's going on. Hang tight." He says as he hurries back through the double doors. April turns my way with a frown, she steps forwards and wraps her arms tightly around me.

"It's gonna be okay…" She whispers softly holding me tightly and pats my back gently. I hear a familiar voice behind me, "April, I got your text." I turn around to see Beth embracing April.

"Grandma's on her way, she's stuck in traffic…" Ms. Carver says turning to April who slowly nods and turns back to Beth.

"How's she doing…? Any word yet?" Beth asks eyes darting to each of us.

"No, Uncle George is back there seeing what's going on…" As soon as the words leave her lips the double doors open and George slowly walks towards us, face pale and a hint of a watery covering over his eyes.

He stands in front of us, no words leaving his mouth, Ms. Carver steps forwards.

"George… Say something… Please, say something…" She pleas, as we all stare intently at him.

"She's… Alive… But… They can't wake her up…" He closes his eyes as I feel my heart drop into my stomach, everyone freezes, the tears coming harder, this isn't happening… This can't be happening.

Another doctor moves through the double doors, "are you here with Ms. Carver?" He asks quietly and Ms. Carver quickly nods.

"I'm Dr. Thompson, I'll be Ms. Carver's attending physician. I believe George has given you the details…?" He says softly and Ms. Carver nods slowly.

"Family can go back and see her, others have to wait in the waiting room." The doctor says motioning to me and Beth.

"No, they are family, and they're coming with us. Please, Dr. Thompson." Ms. Carver explains he sighs softly looking at the two of us, before he nods with a soft smile.

"Okay, she's in room 242. You can go back now if you'd like." The Doctor smiles his eyes darting to each of us before he moves back through the double doors where he came from.

Ms. Carver and April lead to the back, Beth and I follow behind. I glance over Beth's way, to see her eyes already on me, she mouths silently, 'it's going to be okay.' She smiles softly and slips her arm around me holding me close to her as we move towards Brenna's room.

Ms. Carver and April enter first, and I feel pain sting hard in my chest when I see her, eyes closed, tubes in her mouth and an IV in her hand. I shake my head quickly as the tears come at a rapid pace. My heart hurts in my chest, as we all move towards the bed, she's just so battered and broken… I stare down at Brenna, watching her breathe softly in and out.

The room is completely silent, the only sound that can be heard is soft sniffling and the beeping of Brenna's heart monitor. Ms. Carver kneels down and places a kiss to Brenna's forehead, she steps back and April steps forwards leaning down towards her little sister.

"You can get through this Bren… I just know it… You've just gotta fight…" She whispers softly placing her hand on top of hers. Tears prickle at the corner of her eyes and slowly slide down her cheeks.

"You've just gotta fight…" She whispers again as she sniffs softly and slowly stands, and turns to embrace her mother.

I don't know what to do… This is a nightmare right…? It has to be… I slide my hand over Brenna's and squeeze it gently and kneel down next to her, and gently tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Come back to us Brenna… Please…" I whisper softly rubbing my thumb back and forth across her somewhat lifeless hand. I close my eyes as the tears slide down my cheeks. I feel a hand gently rubbing up and down my back, glance over to see April standing next to me. I slowly stand and wrap my arms around April and let out a sob, as the tears rapidly fall down my cheeks.

"Shhhh… It's going to be okay…"She coos softly into my ear, and continues rubbing my back. "It's all going to be okay Greer… She'll come back to us…" She whispers stepping back, her hands on my shoulders.

"I know she will…" She says with a soft smile, as we both look back to the bed. April walks over to Beth, and I move back over and kneel down next to the bed taking Brenna's hand.

"You can do this Brenna, we're all here by your side, you've just gotta fight…" I whisper softly, wishing the lifeless hand in mine would intertwine out fingers, like I'm used to, but it doesn't.

Visiting hours come to an end and I find myself slowly making my way to my car, tomorrow I'll be here bright and early, and the day after that and the day after that, until I see those perfect eyes of hers shine again.

**Okay my dear anon who sent this request, this fic is going to be a multi chapter one, I want to develop this story, we'll need more than just a one shot. Hope you enjoyed it! :) Tell me what you think! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

I come to the hospital every day after school, and I stay almost all day on weekends, and three weeks later I find myself walking back to Brenna's room. I move through the door and see I'm the only one there, bags and jackets liter the chairs, so I'm guessing everyone just went down to the cafeteria…

I sit down in the chair right next to Brenna's and slide my hand over hers.

"Hey Bren… It's me again…" I pause when I feel the familiar glassy covering coming to my eyes.

"I just want you to know how much I miss you… it's been 3 weeks, and I'm still here, and I don't plan on leaving your side…" I whisper caressing her hand, as I stare at her, she just seems so lifeless… But the heart monitor beeping softly tells me she's still here… Even if she's not awake.

I glance down at the floor, a smile plays on my lips.

"I remember the day you challenged me to a tennis match, just so you could get out of doing our project together, I totally underestimated you that day… I thought the match was going to be a piece of cake, but of course, you proved me wrong…" I pause with a sigh as I watch Brenna breathe slowly, in and out.

"I think that was when I really started to fall for you… Even though I lost the match, seeing that smile made me feel like I'd won…" I chuckle softly, as I continue, "even if you were just imitating me." I rub my thumb gently across the back of her hand, as I sniff softly as I feel the tears sliding slowly down my face.

"And then when sat together during the showing of 'Pretty In Pink'… It seems like fate was always bringing us together… Or in this case fate was Beth." I chuckle softly, "and when I got to hold you for the first time… I never wanted to let you go." I whisper quietly, closing my eyes.

"I knew no matter what it took, I just wanted to make you happy…" I sniff again, feeling the sadness building inside me as I look at the girl in the hospital bed… The girl who means more to me than anything in the world.

"When I caught you in my room with Kieran it broke my heart… And I tried avoiding you, because looking at you, just broke my heart even more, but that night…" I pause as a small smile plays on my lips.

"When you kissed me… All that heartbreak went away, and I knew, you felt the same… I could feel all the passion you wanted to convey in that simple kiss." I smile, softly remembering the feeling of her lips against mine, but the pain in my chest returns, realizing the next time I get to kiss those lips will be in an undetermined time in the future.

"And when you took care of me after the whole, "Natalie" incident, I fell for you even harder…" I whisper softly pausing to just watch her chest move slowly up and down.

I bite my lip softly, my voice shaking softly.

"I just… I just want you back here with me… I just want you…" I whisper my voice cracking slightly, as the tears begin to fall harder and harder.

"I need you Brenna, I miss you so much… I miss the sound of your laugh, and the curve of your smile… "I lean my head down onto the bed, closing my eyes, I don't even sit up when I hear the door open.

"I love you Brenna… I love you so much… I just want you back… Please, you've gotta fight…" I say softly, my words muffled by the fact I am face down on the bed.

I feel a gentle hand rubbing slowly up and down my back, but it immediately stops when I hear a loud gasp, I glance up to see Ms. Carver bringing her hands up to her mouth, and Brenna's grandmother wide eyed.

To my amazement, I hear a soft, weak voice whisper.

"I love you too…" She rasps out softy, I slowly turn to see those eyes I fell in love with, shining as they lock with mine.

**Soooooooooo! Disclaimer, I don't know too much about coma victims, so in real life she might not actually be able to talk just yet, but she can talk in this story. ;) I hope you guys like this story! One more chapter I think to wrap it up! :) Sorry this chapter wasn't as long as the first! Please, tell me what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

Ms. Carver and Brenna's grandmother hurry towards the bed while April hurries out the door, to get a doctor I imagine. I hold Brenna's hand tightly in between mine.

"I missed you so much…" I whisper softly leaning down to gently kiss her hand as the tears slowly slide down my face. She turns slightly to face me.

"You love me…?" She asks barely above a whisper and raspy, her eyes sparkle and a smile slowly makes its way to her lips.

"Brenna, I love you… With all my heart…" I sniff softly, these new tears are of happiness, not of sadness.

"I love you too, Greer more than anything in the world…" Her words make my heart soar, she gives me one last smile before turning towards her mother.

"We missed you… So much Brenna." She leans down and gives her a kiss on the top of the head, tears streaming down her own face. I glance up to see April and Dr. Thompson moving through the door.

"Well look who's finally awake…" He beams as he moves over to the bed and checks her vitals and watches her monitors closely.

"Everything looks in tip top shape…" He smiles staring down at Brenna.

"How are you feeling?" He asks quietly and Brenna sighs softly.

"A little out of it… My head kind of hurts… But I'm alright…" She mumbles quietly and the doctor slowly nods.

"That's a given, it'll hurt for a little while…" The doctor squeezes the IV bag gently.

"So how long do I have to stay here…?" Brenna rasps quietly and the doctor chuckles softly.

"Well, maybe a few more days, but we'll just have to see… I mean you have been in a coma for three weeks…" Dr. Thompson says checking the machine next to her.

"C-Coma…? Three weeks?" She stares at the Doctor who slowly nods.

"Do you remember the car accident?" Ms. Carver asks and Brenna takes a deep breath and shakes her head slowly, the doctor speaks softly.

"It's common when it comes to head trauma, to have memory loss." The doctor reassures with a smile, "I'll give you time with your family." He smiles before moving out the door.

Everyone turns towards Brenna, April kneels down and grabs onto Brenna's hand.

"Don't ever, do that to us again." April smirks and Brenna leans her head back with a grin.

"I don't plan on it…" She smiles, her eyes travel to down to her hand that I have trapped between my own, her eyes slowly travel up to mine.

"Hey there…" I whisper softly and she tries to bite back her grin, but fails miserably.

"You know…" Ms. Carver begins quietly as Brenna turns her head to face her, "Greer has been here every day, since the accident, she hasn't wanted to leave your side…" Ms. Caver smiles, I can feel a light blush creep across my cheeks, and a small smile on my lips as Brenna turns my way, a large smile occupies most of her face.

"We should go get Brenna something to eat…" April stands with a smile and Ms. Carver and Emma stand with a smile and a nod, "anything you want in particular?" April asks with a smile and Brenna smirks,  
anything but hospital food." April and Ms. Carver grin with a nod, "we'll be back. We'll bring you something too Greer." Ms. Carver, April and Emma move out of the room, leaving me and Brenna alone in the room.

"I love you…" Brenna whispers softly, a smile on her lips.

"I love you too…" I whisper softly as she watches me momentarily, as I hold her hand gently in mine.

"You came here every day…?" She asks quietly as I slowly nod with a smile, "yeah… I couldn't leave you here… I wanted to be here when you woke up…" I whisper softly rubbing my thumb across the back of her hand.

"I wanted to see your eyes shine, and to hear your voice… Because I missed them so much…"I whisper softly staring down at our hands.

"I wanted to be the first thing you saw when you woke up…" I bite my lower lip and close my eyes, for a moment, relishing in the fact that when I open my eyes, Brenna is going to be awake… Because this isn't just a dream, like the ones I had been having.

"I could hear your voice…" Brenna whispers softly causing me to slowly open my eyes, Brenna's eyes lock with mine as she continues.

"I could hear you… When you told me you loved me… It brought me back…" She whispers softly, as she slowly sits up with a grunt.

"Whoa… Brenna… Take it easy…" I whisper softly, gently placing a hand on her shoulder, she shakes her head placing her free hand over mine.

"I'm fine… I have to sit up…" She mumbles softly as I furrow my brow, "why?" I watch her questioningly, as a small smile slips onto her lips.

"So I can do…" She grabs the front of my shirt and slowly pulls me forward, "this…" She closes the gap between us, her lips gently press against mine, I sigh softly as she holds my shirt, keeping me in place. I gently pull her bottom lip in my mouth, nibbling and sucking on it softly, she pulls back, a grin plastered on her face.

"I can't believe I had to wait three weeks to feel that again…" I whisper softly, as Brenna leans back slowly onto her pillow.

"Was it worth the wait?" She asks with a smirk and I stand slowly and lean forwards, my lips hovering over hers.

"Totally worth it." I whisper softly as I lean forward and close the gap between us once again.

**OKAY… I'm SO… SO SO SO… SO sorry about the wait. I know it's been a little while since I last posted an update, but I've been ridiculously busy, and I start school soon, so I've been busy with that, my summer job just ended this Friday, so I've been dealing with that… Once again, sorry for the delay. But I really hope you enjoyed the chapter. :) Tell me what you think. :) I really hope I'm doing the anon who asked for this prompt proud! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

Another week passes by, I try not to leave Brenna's side, I come back every day after school I'm there. Up until the day the doctor tells her she's ready to go home. We all wait patiently as Brenna changes from that dreadful hospital gown, into some clothes that Ms. Carver brought from home. Brenna pushes the bathroom door open and steps out wearing a plain white shirt and a pair of torn blue jeans.

"You ready to go?" Ms. Carver stands with a smile and Brenna nods slowly. Ms. Carver grabs the bag full of Brenna's personal effects, such as the clothes she was wearing and items she had during the accident, and she steps into the hallway. Brenna turns my way, a grin plastered on her face as she steps towards me.

"How's it feel to be out of that gown?" I ask with a grin and she rolls her eyes playfully, "I wish I could take it home with me." She smirks and I shake my head with a laugh, I take a deep breath as I glance down to Brenna's hands. I reach forward taking them both in mine, my smile now a tight line. Brenna watches me curiously, "are you alright…?" She asks softly and I nod slowly squeezing her hands gently.

"Brenna Carver, you mean the world to me, and if I ever lose you… I'd be losing half of my heart." I whisper staring down at our joined hands. Brenna slides one of her hands out of mine, seconds later it's on my chin, bring me up so our eyes can meet.

Her eyes shine brightly, they sparkle as Brenna's hand leaves my chin and goes to caress my cheek, "Greer Danville, you'll never lose me… Never, you're my everything and I'm not going anywhere… That's a promise." She whispers as her thumb brushes my bottom lip as she leans forward to capture my lips in a kiss that takes my breath away.

"Look at those two…" I hear a voice softly whisper as we pull apart to see Beth and April smirking at us from the doorway. Brenna leans forward and gives me one more soft, and quick kiss.

"You two make the cutest couple, I'm totally jealous." Beth beams and April shakes her head slowly.

"Come on you two, mom's talked to the doctor and we're free to leave… Unless you want to stay here." April grins as Brenna quickly shakes her head. She smiles squeezing my hand gently, she grins my way, "let's get out of here." She intertwines our fingers as we walk hand in hand out of the hospital room, and exit the hospital.

Brenna takes a deep breath as she stares up at the sky, a large smile on her face.

"I missed the fresh air…" She whispers quietly, staring up at the blue sky and sun shining down. She turns to me and blinks quickly as she stares my way.

"You're just so beautiful…" She whispers softly, her eyes locking with mine, "come on…" I whisper softly as she nods slowly and we move away from the entrance. Ms. Carver, April and Beth are standing a few feet in front of us.

"So you're riding home with Greer right?" Ms. Carver asks with a smile and Brenna nods with a smile, "I mean if that's okay…" She whispers softly and Ms. Carver nods with a grin, "of course, we'll see you two at home. Drive safe." They all grin as they move away from us and to their car, Brenna and I move across the parking lot to my car.

I walk her to the passenger's side and open the door with a smile and reluctantly release her hand as I walk around the car and slip into the driver's seat. I start the engine and back out of the parking spot and make my way out of the parking lot. Brenna clears her throat softly, as I glance over to see her hand palm up on the center console. I grin and intertwine our fingers once more.

We drive slowly to Brenna's house, her hand never leaves mine. I pull up to her apartment and flip the car into park and cut the engine, I glance Brenna's way with a grin.

"You ready?" I beam and Brenna quickly nods as I slip out of the car and move around to open her door. She shakes her head with a grin, "you're so sweet." She leans up and presses a soft kiss to my cheek, a light blush creeps on to my cheeks as she reaches down and takes my hand as we move towards her house.

I grab the door knob and twist pushing the front door open. I hold Brenna's hand tightly as we move through the front door. We head towards the kitchen and I smile as Brenna rounds the corner.

"There she is!" Ms. Carver exclaims, as Emma, April, and Beth stand in the kitchen, big smiles on their faces.

"We thought we'd have a little 'welcome home' celebration." April smiles, and claps her hands together.

"We've ordered some pizza and we've got some movies we can all watch." Ms. Carver beams and Brenna shakes her head with a grin, "thank you so much, you didn't have to do all this." She smiles and Ms. Carver shakes her head, "oh of course we did we're your family, and we missed you being here."

Brenna beams as she pulls me over to the counter, "you know about this?" Brenna whispers softly and I grin and nod quickly, "yeah, I knew." Brenna squeezes my hand gently.

"The pizza should be here any minute, then we can watch some movies, I mean if you want to hang out with your mom, grandma, and sister… And Beth and Greer." Ms. Carver trails off, and Brenna chuckles, "there's no one else I'd rather be with." She smirks and April nudges her gently.

"Yeah since you love your big sister so much." April winks as Brenna rolls her eyes playfully. The sound of a knock on the door brings us all to attention.

"Must be the pizza, I'll get it." Ms. Carver grabs her wallet and heads out of the kitchen.

"You sure you want to hang out with us?" April looks Brenna's way with a smile and Brenna nods with a smile, "yeah I missed you guys… I mean…." Brenna pauses and looks my way, "if you'd like to do that…?" A shake my head with a smile, "anything you want to do, we'll do it." I beam and Brenna gently drags her thumb across the back of my hand.

Ms. Caver walks in carrying in two pizza boxes.

"Alright, let's dig in." Ms. Caver grins as everyone goes to get a plate. We eat in the dining room, mostly making some small talk here and there. Everyone finished quickly and we all pile into the living room. Brenna and I share the small couch. Brenna stretches her legs out, and lays her head in my lap, as I gently play with her hair she hums continently.

Ms. Carver glances our way with a smile, "you two look comfy." She remarks as she moves over to the DVD player and pops in the movie, The Proposal. Emma and Ms. Carver sit on the couch, while April and Beth sit on the other smaller couch.

The movie plays on as I continue playing with Brenna's hair, she sighs softly closing her eyes.

"You're putting me to sleep…" She whispers softly, a small smile slips onto my face, as I pull my hand back, receiving a small whine from Brenna, "you don't have to stop…" She glances my way pouting as I shake my head and move my hand back to her hair, gently raking my fingernails across her scalp.

She lets out a deep sigh and I glance over to see Beth wink my way, April shakes her head with a smile as the movie plays on.

The end credits roll, I glance down to the girl in my lap, and shake my head slowly, she's fast asleep.

Ms. Carver shakes her head with a smile, "you'd think after all the sleeping she's done she'd have some energy." She chuckles quietly.

"I'll get her upstairs…" I whisper softly with a smile, April walks over towards me, "You've got her?" She asks with a smile and I nod, "yeah I think so." I smile softly as I glance down at Brenna's sleeping form. I slowly slide her head off my lap, initiating a soft grunt, almost like a protest from the girl.

I slip off the couch and bend down slowly taking the tiny girl in my arms. She mumbles softly in her sleep, as her arms slip around my neck.

I turn around to see Beth, grinning from ear to ear, "Oh my god, you two are just so adorable…" she silently claps her hands together. April shakes her head with a smile, and Ms. Caver watches with a grin as I hold Brenna tightly and make my way up the stairs slowly, and move into her room. I lay Brenna down on the bed, and walk over to the door closing it behind me.

Ms. Carver moves up the stairs slowly I walk to the top of the stairs with a smile, "I'll sleep downstairs on the couch...Goodnight Ms. Carver." She shakes her head with a smile, "it's fine for you to sleep in Brenna's room tonight, just no funny business." She grins with a wink and I feel a light blush creep onto my cheeks as I nod quickly, "thank you Ms. Carver. Goodnight." I smile softly as Ms. Carver moves into her bedroom and shuts the door.

Emma moves up the stairs and towards her room, "goodnight dear." She smiles pulling her door shut.

"Pssssst…" I turn to find the source of the noise, I look down the stairs to see Beth waving.

"I'll see you later Greer, don't have too much fun in bed okay…? Bye!" Her comment makes my face turn a crimson red, as April moves up the stairs.

"Between you and me, I think she takes credit for you two being together." April chuckles softly as she gently squeezes my shoulder, "night Greer." She smiles moving into her room. I slowly open Brenna's door, and turn around so I can shut it as quietly as I can.

I slowly turn around and move slowly towards the bed, and glance down at Brenna's sleeping form, I reach down and nudge her softly.

"Brenna…" I whisper softly, nudging her once more, "get up and change into your pajamas…" I whisper softly as she slowly sits up in bed, blinking rapidly, she looks at me, her sleepy confused makes me grin.

"O-Okay…" She whispers softly and lays back down on her pillow, I shake my head with a soft chuckle, "no… Go change Brenna…" I whisper and she groans softly and slowly stands, "fine…" She grumbles softly as she moves to her dresser and slowly changes into a pair of shorts and a tank top, she shuffles back over to the bed and practically falls into it, watches me curiously for a moment, "where're your pajamas…?" She blinks rapidly burying her face into her pillow, she mumbles something quietly, as I move over to her dresser, and slip into a pair of sweats and one of her tank tops. I slowly move to the bed and slip under the covers, she mumbles again, and slowly turns to face me.

"Night Greer…" She scoots closer to me, wrapping her arms tightly around me, pulling me closer to her.

"I love you…" She grumbles softly, in her all too adorable sleepy voice that makes my heart race.

"I love you too…" I whisper softly pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, causing her to hum softly. She snuggles into me, her eyes slowly flutter shut, she mumbles softly as holds me tighter. I can't wipe the large grin off my face, as I glance down at Brenna.

"Welcome home…" I whisper softly, as I gently run my fingers through Brenna's hair, slowly closing my eyes and letting sleep take me over.

**Okay my friends, that's a wrap. :) I hope you have enjoyed this story, I'm currently working on a new multi chapter fic, so stay tuned. :) Thank you all for your support, and your reviews, it means the world to me! As always, please tell me what you think, and once again, thank you for all the support. :)**


End file.
